Samastipur district
|SexRatio =926 |Tehsils = |LokSabha = Samastipur, Ujiarpur |Assembly = |Highways = NH28, NH 103 |Website = http://samastipur.bih.nic.in/ }} Samastipur is one of the thirty-eight districts of Bihar in India. The district headquarters are located at Samastipur. The district occupies an area of 2904 km² and has a population of 27,16,929 (as of 2001 Census). History As per district Gazetteers, Darbhanga, pages 33 to 34 Darbhanga under the Oinwaras (1325-1525 AD), After a temporary period of instability, Darbhanga came under the control of the Oinwaras, also known as the Kameshwara Thakur or Sugauna Dynasty. These Hindu Chiefs were left undisturbed by the Muslim conquerors, who has by now conquered the whole of Mithila and whose exploits are indicated. The Oinwara Dynasty is noted for their encouragement of leaning and fine arts and their court served as the centre of Sanskrit belle's letters and philosophy. Among the prominent scholars of age were Gadadhara, Sankara, Vachaspati Mishra, Vidyapati, Amartakara and Amiykara. Kameshwara, the founder of dynasty, was resident of village Oini, near Pusa Road, in the District of Darbhanga. When Hazi Ilyas of Bengal divided Torhut into two parts, the Oinwara Raja shifted his Capital to Sugauna near Madhubani. The southern part of the district was under Hazi Ilyas and the northern part under the Oinwaras. The modern subdivision of Samastipur (originally Shamsuddinpur) was founded by Hazi Shamsuddin Ilyas of West Bengal. Samastipur became a district in 1976 when it was split from Darbhanga district. Geography Samastipur district occupies an area of , comparatively equivalent to Indonesia's Muna Island. Samastipur is bounded on the north by the Bagmati River which separates it from Darbhanga district. On the west it is bordered by Vaishali and some part of Muzaffarpur district, on the south by the Ganges, while on its east it has Begusarai and some part of Khagaria district. The district headquarters is located at Samastipur. Rivers Samastipur is traversed by a number of rivers including Burhi Gandak, Baya, Kosi, Kamla, Kareh and Jhamwari and Balan, which are both the offshoots of Burhi Gandak. The Ganges also skirts the district on the south. Divisions Sub Divisions: Dalsinghsarai, Patori, Rosera, Samastipur Sadar Blocks: Jitwarpur, Kalyanpur, Warisnagar, Rosara, Tajpur, Morwa, Patori, Sarairanjan, Pusa, Ujiyarpur, Dalsinghsarai, Singhia, Hasanpur, Mohiuddinnagar, Bibhutipur, Bithan, Shivajinagar, Vidyapatinagar, Khanpur, Mohanpur Economy In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Samastipur one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the 36 districts in Bihar currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Industries Samastipur also holds Railway sub divi of East Central Railway. There are several small industries which includes Sugar Mill, Paper Mill, Jute Mill and Railway Factory. Agriculture Samastipur is rich in agriculture, because of its fertile plain. Tobacco, maize, rice and wheat are the main crops. Leechi and mango fruits are grown in abundance.There is a jute mill in Samsastipur at Muktapur Village. This is very famous jute mill, employing around 5000 people. Kessopati is one of the best farm villages. Samastipur is major producer of potatoes. There are more than 20 cold storages in the district, all storing potatoes and total capacity is 650000 quintles. Samastipur has also in race of consuming fertilizers. Demographics According to the 2011 census Samastipur district has a population of 4,254,782, roughly equal to the Republic of the Congo or the US state of Kentucky. This gives it a ranking of 45th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 25.33 %. Samastipur has a sex ratio of 909 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 63.81 %. Culture Temples Thaneshwar Temple is a very famous tample of Lord Shiva, and is situated at the heart of the city. Other new temples are also popping up. There are numerous other temples as well. A very famous temple 'KHUDNESHWAR STHAN' is also there situated in the village MORWA (RAYTOL). Durga temple in Kessopatti is one of the oldest temple. Every year on the eve of Durga Puja pilgrims come for worship. VIDYAPATI BALESHWAR Sthan (Shiva Temple) is one of the famous temaple at Vidyapatinagar. Vidyapatinagar is known as the Nirvana sthali of the great Saint & Poet Vidyapati. KHUDNESWAR SIVA Temple located 17 km form Samastipur near Morwa block is unique example of Hindu-Muslim unity. In side the temple within a distance of few meters there is majar of Khudno Bibi along with Sivling. Temple is presently under renovation by local society members. During Mahasivratri festival religious crowd from all corners of district are visiting this place for the prayer.famous kali temple in samastipur district situated in hrail village in mohiuddinnagar blockk.just besides of babu nathuni singh house. Church AARADHANA GHAR PENTECOSTAL CHURCH : Situated at Magardahi, Barah Patthar, Samastipur town. Its roots in the Assembly of God- USA. But entirely independent and autonoumos, Self-supporting and Self-proppagating Church. Rev. Lalit Paul is the Pastor of this Church. Notable personalities There were several well known leaders from Samastipur district. It has produced Freedom Fighters and Political leaders, who have occupied ministerial posts in the Government of India. The first among them was Shri Satya Narayan Sinha, freedom fighter and a prominent member of Indian National Congress, who was accommodated by Pandit Jawaharlal Nehru in his first cabinet. Satyanarian Sinha, who was elected to the Indian Parliament four times (1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th Lok Sabha) also served as a governor. Karpuri Thakur, a socialist leader of National stature became Chief Minister of Bihar twice, first in 1967 and then in 1977. He was resident of a village later named in his memory as Karpuri Gram. Education The district has good education facilities. It has some reputed institutions such as Samastipur College, BRB College, RNR College. St. Kabir College. S M R C K college.Dr. LKVD College. The district also boasts of a very reputed Agricultural College in Pusa, well known as Rajendra Agricultural University Pusa. References External links * Samastipur Information Portal * Samastipur District Official Website * Samastipur District Profile * Official site of Rajendra Agricultural University Category:Darbhanga Division Category:Districts of Bihar Category:Places of Mithila Category:Samastipur district